wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone
Zone is a game mode first introduced in Wipeout Fusion. In Zone, players are given a special kind of ship known as the Zone Ship that starts from the lowest speed class and gradually speeds up as it progresses through the Zones. The Zone Ship possesses no way of slowing down and will continuously keep speeding up as the player laps the track chosen for the event. The objective of Zone is to navigate successfully around the track without damaging the ship for as long as possible before suffering too much damage, destroying the ship. Gameplay When starting a Zone event, the players are given to choose which team they wish to race for just as in any other event. Zone ships are maxed out in stats (All set to 10) and look alike. Once gameplay has started, the ship starts from Zone 0 and gradually speeds up. Picking up speed makes the ship move through the Zones and also through the Speed Classes. Players can navigate the Zone Ship using the standard controls and airbrakes. However, in Zone, the ship will accelerate automatically, and will not slow down if the thrust button is released. There is no way to slow down the ship from its current speed (slamming into a wall will stop the ship for a while but it will automatically accelerate to its current speed once contact is gone from the wall). Careful though, it is not necessary to speed through the track in the wrong direction, as it will cause the ship to start draining energy if the player doesn't turn around immediately. This also occurs on Zone Battle and Detonator. As the ship advances through the speed Zones, controlling the ship becomes harder as the ship becomes gradually faster, requiring more skill in navigation to successfully lap a track with minimal damage done onto the ship. If the player has taken damage and is able to successfully pilot the ship for a period of time without taking any damage, the ship will gradually heal itself. However the heal timer is reset every time the ship sustains damage. This makes is harder to keep the ship going in the faster Zones and eventually the player will be unable to pilot well enough to survive. Destruction is ensured in Zone Mode. Once the shield energy reaches zero (and the ship gets hit once again), the ship will explode, bringing the event to an end and the Results screen. Here, players can view their stats; how many Zones they cleared, how many were perfect, top speed achieved, etc. Loyalty points are also awarded to players based on how many Zones they cleared and how many were perfect, as well as perfect laps (the ship does not hit the wall for a whole lap). Zone mode is one of most effective methods of increasing loyalty points as a skillful pilot can amass approximately 3,000 points in a 15-minute run. Tracks All the tracks in HD/Fury and 2048 are available to use in Zone mode. On the other hand, in Fusion, only ten tracks are available; in Pure, there are only four tracks available; and in Pulse, there are a few tracks that are not available in Zone mode. There are only 2 differences between normal tracks and Zone tracks. In Zone, only speed pads are available to the player. Weapon pads are removed. The speed pads retain their normal spots and remain with their original color. The second difference is their appearance. Zone mode is a simulation of a ever-accelerating ship on a track. Thus the track chosen for the event keeps the same layout but appears in a Tron-like digital world. The appearance differs between the games that feature Zone mode. *''Fusion'' - The worlds retain their original look. *''Pure'' - The tracks are lightly colored with white and outlined with light cyan. Surrounding track details are colored in light to medium blue. *''Pulse'' - The worlds are covered in 2 colors (normally white with a various second color). Each track is colored differently. *''HD/Fury'' - The world color scheme changes as the player successfully travels through the Speed Classes. The tracks are also embedded with music visualizers which replicate any music that is being played (This also works with custom soundtracks). *''2048'' - The track layout is covered in a reflective black that never changes color. The rest of the world changes color scheme as the player traverses through the speed classes. Music visualizers are embedded into signs and buildings surrounding the track. Ships ''Fusion'' The original Zone ship is a special, teamless, quadruple-thrusted craft. It has only a single paintjob: argentine-white with F9000 logo featured on its nose. Differently from the subsequent games, the Fusion's Zone ship cannot change its appearance at all, because you cannot steer it on behalf of any team (perhaps it is a property of F9000 AG League). It has very good handling, but is also very weak - only 35 points of shield strength. ''Pulse/HD/Fury'' Each Zone ship is identical in terms of stats and appearance. The only difference is the logo or livery applied onto the ship depending on which team the player has chosen. Stats *Speed - 10/10 *Thrust - 10/10 *Handling - 10/10 *Shield - 10/10 Trivia *In Wipeout Pure, beating all the 4 zone tracks with gold medals unlocks the Zone ship for use in regular events. *In Wipeout Pulse, the Zone ship can be unlocked for use in the other modes when the player accumulates sufficient loyalty points. However, they will have the standard stats based on which team they represent. *In Wipeout HD Fury, the Zone ship stats is also applied on Fury ships (Zone Battle mode only) and Detonator ships. *''Wipeout 2048'' is the only Wipeout game that does not offer a unique Zone ship universal to all teams. Instead, players can choose from any ship unlocked for use in the event. The ships also retain their normal stats, however only Handling and Health play role in Zone, as Speed and Firepower, as well as some of their special abilities are nulled for the event. Agility ships are best suited for this event due to their high Handling stats, as well as decent Health stats. However, there are exceptions for two Speed ships, the FEISAR Speed and the AG Systems Speed. Even though they have low Health stats, they are also somewhat good for Zone, as they have unusually high Handling stats for such the Speed ships. *There are two anti-gravity crafts orignating from games before Wipeout Fusion that could be considered "spiritual" predecessors to Zone mode ships. In Wip3out: Special Edition, there is a secret Drag Prototype ship sporting supreme top speed stat, with livery depending on chosen team, and can be used only on dedicated tracks against other Drag Prototypes. The even older forerunner to Zone ships is the original Piranha craft from Wipeout 2097, another secret craft that has maxed out stats and no restrictions for track (or speed class) selection, but which cannot use weapons. Scoring Aside from number of Zones, there is also a scoring system featured in nearly all the games that feature Zone mode (except Wipeout 2048, as it only displays XPs), but it won't affect the leaderboard rankings, as only the number of Zones matters. During the event, the score increases over time, and this list shows how the score increases: *Time Elapsed - 60 points per second *Speed Pad - 100 points each *Cleared Zone - 500 points each *Perfect Zone - 1,000 points each *Barrel Roll - 1,200 points each (No points if failed) *Perfect Lap - 2,000 points each Damage Like the other ships, the Zone Ship is also capable of sustaining damage. The damage taken is indicated by the shield energy remaining. The lower the energy, the more the damage has been taken. If the ship receives too much damage, it will explode and the Zone event is over. The shield energy can only be recovered by scoring a Perfect Zone, giving the ship 10% energy recovery. The HD/Fury HUD shows your energy remaining as a clear percentage at the top, Fusion shows the absolute number (35 points being the maximum), whereas other HUDs contain a plain bar requiring you to read it manually to judge your remaining energy. This list shows how the damage is received and how much energy lost: *Hitting wall - Variable, depending on speed and angle (higher zones cause much more damage as the ship becomes much faster, making recovery much more difficult). *Barrel roll - 15% each, even if failed. A successful barrel roll is worth 1,200 points and a failed barrel is worth 0 points. Barrel rolls do not void perfect zone or perfect lap. *Falling off the track - 5% each. A threat on tracks without side wall on some of their sections. At very high speeds, falling off the track can occur on other tracks. Falling off the track voids both perfect zone and perfect lap. Speed Classes Every certain number of predetermined Zones, players advance through a series of Speed Classes. ''Wipeout Pulse'' Speed Class List *Sub-Venom (Zone 0) *Venom (Zone 2) *Sub-Flash (Zone 3) *Flash (Zone 5) *Sub-Rapier (Zone 7) *Rapier (Zone 12) *Sub-Phantom (Zone 14) *Phantom (Zone 20) *Super Phantom (Zone 22) *Zen (Zone 35) ''Wipeout HD/Fury'' Speed Class List *Sub-Venom (Zone 0) *Venom (Zone 2) *Sub-Flash (Zone 3) *Flash (Zone 5) *Sub-Rapier (Zone 7) *Rapier (Zone 12) *Sub-Phantom (Zone 16) *Phantom (Zone 20) *Super Phantom (Zone 27) *Zen (Zone 35) *Super Zen (Zone 42) *Subsonic (Zone 50) *Mach 1 (Zone 60) *Supersonic (Zone 75) ''Wipeout 2048'' Speed Class List *D Class (Zone 0) *C Class (Zone 2) *B Class (Zone 9) *A Class (Zone 17) *A+ Class (Zone 33) *Mach 1 (Zone 40) *Mach 1.1 (Zone 45) *Mach 1.2 (Zone 50) *Mach 1.3 (Zone 55) *Mach 1.4 (Zone 60) *Mach 1.5 (Zone 65) *Mach 1.6 (Zone 70) *Mach 1.7 (Zone 75) *Mach 1.8 (Zone 80) *Mach 1.9 (Zone 85) *Mach X (Zone 90) Trivia *In 2048, once players reach Mach 1, they will keep climbing through the Mach Speed Classes until Mach X and raising the Zone number infinitely until the event ends (ship destruction). *Once the highest speed class is obtained, players will no longer change speed class, but can clear further Zones, as Zones are infinite. *In HD, there are three trophies related to Zone mode: **'Own the Zone (Bronze)' is awarded for getting 20 consecutive Perfect Zones. **'Airbraker (Silver)' is awarded for reaching Zone 50 using only airbrakes and sideshifts. To get this trophy, the motion sensor controls must be disabled first. Any use of the D-pad will void this trophy. **'Zone Zeus (Gold)' is awarded for reaching Zone 75. *Also in HD, another trophy, The Pure Four (Bronze), is awarded for obtaining 50,000 points on Pro Tozo, Mallavol, Corridon 12, and Syncopia. However, this trophy is only available if the Fury Expansion Pack has been downloaded, since these four tracks are only available in the expansion pack as well. *In 2048, a trophy named Mach 1.5 (Gold), is awarded for reaching the Mach 1.5 speed class (Zone 65). *In HD/Fury, advancing in speed class changes the track color scheme and equalizer appearance. *In 2048, advancing in speed class changes only the color scheme surrounding the track. There are no equalizers in this game. *Keeping the ship from taking damage within a zone will score a Perfect Zone, thus awarding the player with a slight recovery of 10%, and after hitting a wall, this will reset, and the next zone will be eligible for the award. See Also *Zone Battle, a new mode in HD Fury, derived from this mode, which introduces a furious race of eight contenders in which the objective is to reach the target Zone before the others. *Detonator, another new mode in HD Fury, which combines this mode with shooter elements. Category:Game Modes Category:Wipeout Fusion Category:Wipeout Pure Category:Wipeout Pulse Category:Wipeout HD Category:Wipeout 2048 Category:Wipeout Omega Collection